Inocotina: Problemática Adicción
by Dreamorth
Summary: Ino ya no sabía que más podía hacer, había intentado de todo para que dejara de fumar, pero al final nada terminaba resultando. No había quedado más opción que.. eso. -No me vas a volver a besar si sigues comprando esas cosas... Y no habrá más sexo-Agregó. Corsé, rojo, encaje... Shikamaru sabía que se había vuelto adicto a algo más peligroso que a la nicotina.. a Ino. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Desafortunadamente Naruto no me pertenece de lo contrario sería rica & Multimillonaria (?) xD Todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto -Aunque si me quiere regalar a Sasuke & a Shikamaru no me quejaría, digo-. Yo solo soy una aficiona más que ama jugar con los roles. La historia si es completamente mía, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. ¡Di no al plagio! Su publicación parcial o imparcial esta totalmente prohibido. _

* * *

_**Inocotina: Problemática Adicción. One-shot.**_  
_**By: Dreamorth.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shikamaru jamás lo había tan claro como ahora, podía confirmar sin ningún tipo de duda que tenía como novia a la mujer más problemática de todo el mundo, y a saber que había todo tipo de psicópatas sueltas en estos tiempos -Su madre era un claro ejemplo de ello- pero indudablemente, esa rubia de ojos azules era la peor de todas, de existir un concurso de dicha habilidad ella lo ganaría fácilmente.

-Tks, problemática.- Murmuro el Nara mientras dejaba escapar satisfactoriamente el humo por su boca. Ah… que bien se sentía el poder inhalar su amado pitillo sin los constantes reproches chillones de Ino. No había nada más adictivo que su nicotina.

Afortunadamente la kunoichi aún no había llegado de trabajar, lo cual le dejaba al pelinegro una gran oportunidad para saborear un poco de su vicio prohibido, la suave brisa del viento en kanoha se llevaba gran parte de olor, cosa que agradecía infinitamente pues si Ino llegará y encontrará el aroma delator inundando cualquier rincón de la casa seguramente acabaría durmiendo en el sofá… otra vez. Pero esta vez Shikamaru tomaría las medidas necesarias para no ser descubierto. En cuanto termino con la pequeña colilla entre sus dedos se aseguro de usar su fuerza de shinobi para lanzarla lo más lejos posible; con un deje de desespero miro el reloj en la pared de fondo, 7:15 pm… mierda, en menos de cinco minutos la rubia estaría entrando por la puerta, no contaba con mucho tiempo, tenía que ser tan preciso como en sus misiones si es que no quería provocar el problemático carácter de la rubia.

Con agiles movimientos cerro la ventana, dejando momentáneamente su pereza tan característica y prácticamente voló al baño para lavarse los dientes, se los tallo hasta que casi se saco sangre de las encías, 4 veces, si, eso sería suficiente para quitar el sabor. Sin perder más tiempo, se saco el chaleco verde de su uniforme y la camisa negra debajo de este para enterrarlos en lo más hondo del cesto de la ropa sucia.

El sonido de la puerta principal lo hico saltar al creerse descubierto, suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta que apenas venía entrando, la escucho dejar sus llaves en la mesa "¡Perfecto!" pensó, aun tenía unos cuantos segundos antes de que llegara hasta la puerta de la habitación. Silenciosamente se tumbo en la cama colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, volviendo a adoptar aquella expresión despreocupada y relajada que momentos antes se había visto perturbada, sin embargo en sus fueron internos sonreía con satisfacción, el Nara estaba completamente convencido de que había eliminado cualquier evidencia del delito.

Repentinamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una rubia con una cara total de cansancio; sus hermosos cabellos rubios despeinados enmarcaban rebeldemente su rostro, sus ojos parecían más hundidos de lo habitual y eso preocupo al pelinegro. Shikamaru sabía que era una kunoichi fuerte y que sabía valerse por si misma -no por nada pertenecía al departamento de Torturas-, más no pudo reprimir su preocupación por ella, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo incluso estaba dejando su manía de perfección con tanto estrés al que se sometía, tenía un aspecto descuidado lo cual no era nada común en ella. Y aun así… aun así no pudo reprimir los fuertes latidos de su corazón al admirar sus enigmáticos orbes azulados… como siempre que la veía.

Yamanaka sintió una profunda paz al ver a su novio recostado en la cama con el torso desnudo, si no hubiera estado tan casada no hubiera dudado en lanzarse sobre el, aunque ganas no le faltaban el sueño no iba a dejarla. Sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacerlo, se libero de sus zapatos antes de recostarse a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. "Que bueno es estar en casa" pensó la rubia al sentir uno de los reconfortantes brazos del Nara rodeando su cuerpo con delicadeza, suspiró.

-Hola cariño.- Musitó estirando el cuello para poder alcanzar sus labios. Apenas saboreo su boca pudo notar el fuerte sabor a la pasta de dientes. Se separo de su lado para entrecerrar los ojos y mirar desconfiada al chico.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Ino?.- Preguntó él, no había posibilidad de que ella supiera lo que había hecho… ¿Oh si? Por si acaso, torció los ojos como si en verdad no supiera que era lo que pasaba.

Pero él lo sabía.

Ella lo sabía.

-Sabes a Pasta, Nara.

-¿Es que ahora no puedo lavarme los dientes sin preguntarte?.- Shikamaru se dio cuenta de su error cuando detallo la mirada furiosa de la chica.

-¡Ajá!.- Exclamo gritando Ino mientras se paraba de un salto de la cama, señalándolo con el dedo acusatoriamente.- ¿Volviste a fumar verdad Nara? ¡Arggg! ¡Es que tu no tienes remedio!.- Gruño antes de proseguir con su sermón.- Te vas a morir joven y me vas a dejar sola, y ni creas que iré a dejarte flores a tu desabrida tumba; los pulmones se te pudrirán y terminaras con cáncer en la garganta y… blah blah blah

Shikamaru se limito a observarla en silencio y con una paciencia que más hacía enfurecer a Ino, aunque el chico había perdido el hilo de sus gritos desde que escucho "Tumba" sabía que se metería en problemas si tan solo trataba de abrir la boca, joder, Yamanaka descubría todo cuando lo hacía y resultaba estresante.

-… Y te va a dar grangena en el dedo pequeño del pie y te lo van a amputar y se va a ver como esa horrorosa foto de la tapita de tus cigarros del demonio! ¿Cómo puedes seguir fumando después de ver eso cada vez que agarras uno? Al menos podrías procurar que cuando compres una maldita cajetilla sea la del niño con la mascarilla ¡Al menos eso se ve más decente!

Al escuchar eso último le fue imposible al Nara reprimir la pequeña carcajada.

-Tks, las mujeres son tan problemáticas… tu eres tan problemática.

-Y no me vas a volver a besar si sigues comprando esas cosas.- Agregó decidida la rubia, ignorando el comentario anterior del chico para mirarlo retadoramente con al mirada, ese era su ultimo recurso.

Había intentado de todo para que dejara de fumar: Le compró parches para dejar la nicotina, pipas, chicles especiales, tratamientos e incluso una vez lo obligo a ir a una reunión de auto ayuda para dejar de hacerlo. Pero el solamente se había levantando murmurando un "Que platica tan más problemática" y se había marchado de allí. Nada había funcionado y ya se encontraba exasperada, odiaba que lo hiciera, entendía porque lo hizo después de la muerte de Asuma-sensei pero no podía permitir que siguiera matándose lentamente.

-Y no habrá más sexo…- Agrego con astucia antes de que pudiera replicar.

Nara se limito a mirarla con a boca desencajada, ¿podría ser verdad?

-Bueno… si eso es lo que quieres problemática, está bien.- Se encogió de hombros antes de volver a dejarse caer. Estaba seguro de que al final la rubia no resistiría y terminarían en la cama… como cada vez que peleaban.

Ino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… una ira combinada con indignación se apodero completamente de su razón. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello? Su ego estaba herido.

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO? ESTAS DICIENDO QUE PREFIERES TUS MALDITOS CIGARROS ANTES QUE A MI? ¡Já! Eso ya lo veremos- Con la boca desencajada le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza antes de salir iracunda de la habitación, directo asía el baño, ya se las pagaría Nara… oh si.. Haría que se tragara sus palabras. Repentinamente el cansancio de antaño se había quedado muy pero muy atrás.

El la observo salir mientras se sobaba con resentimiento la parte posterior de su cabeza, trago en seco al pensar en lo que estaría paneando la rubia, por que ese brillito de malicia que diviso en sus ojos antes de salir azotando la puerta no le había gustado nadita. Shikamaru podía mofarse de ser uno de los mejores estrategas de la aldea y todos lo sabían, él era un maestro en como hacer un plan para todo… pero cuando se trataba de Ino… nunca sabía que podía esperar, y le entro un leve temor.

~ 40 minutos después.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, el chico -que ya estaba casi dormido- levanto la vista para poder mirar a su novia a ver si ya se le había pasado el berrinche, más no estaba preparado para lo que encontró.

Enfrente de él estaba una diosa.

Parecía tan perfecta, que casi parecía una jodida ilusión.

Y solamente pudo pensar una cosa "Estoy en un gran problemaaa…"

Estaba completamente jodido.

Recargada en el marco de la puerta, la hermosura estaba enfundada en un corsé rojo fuego -el color favorito de Shikamaru- con unas medías negras sujetadas con un liguero que reposaba sobre uno de sus muslos perfectamente torneados, el atuendo se ceñía marcando las letales curvas de su cuerpo. Su enorme cabellera rubia estaba suelta, ondeando hasta su cadera… sus labios pintados de un rojo cereza tan apetecible… y ese brillo en sus ojos… sin darse cuenta Shikamaru se encontró a si mismo jadeando ante la visión. Ino sonrió victoriosa.

-Bueno, hazte a un lado Nara.-Trato de usar la más seductora y fría voz para dirigirse a el.- Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

Pero el chico seguía sin moverse, perdido entre el cuerpo delante de él, parecía en un trance, Ino chasqueo la lengua exasperada, más luego una traviesa sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios.

-Shika….-Medio gimió su nombre mientras se acercaba.- Quiero acostarme…-Susurró esta vez cerca de su oído. Nara trago con fuerzas, la rubia estaba jugando sucio.

Con el juicio nublado, trato de atraer su cuerpo al suyo propio para poder tocar y saborear a gusto esos labios tan tentadores, pero Ino se apartó, divertida.

-Tks Tks… Te dije que sin sexo Nara… ¿No te dan ganas de dejar el cigarro ahora?.- Pregunto sentándose a horcadas sobre sus piernas, mordió suavemente su mandíbula logrando que Shika se tensará.- ¿No? Que pena… Cuanto me hubiera gustado…-Impidiendo que sus manos lograrán tocarla, pego su boca sensualmente a su oído, ronroneándole todaaas las cosas que podrían hacer juntos. El control del shinobi parecía comenzar a flaquear.

-Ino…- La llamo reprochando, tratando de rozar sus labios, ella sonrió maliciosa.

-Me encantaría besarte también Shika… lo que pasa es que el sabor al tabaco me causa… nauseas… tendré que salir así a la calle para encontrar unos labios que no sepan a…- No pudo terminar la frase puesto que los labios de Shikamaru ya se encontraban tomando posesión de los suyos, ella se dejo hacer.

Comenzó a armonizar sus labios, interrumpiendo ávidamente su cavidad con su lengua. Su lengua entraba tentando a la de la rubia, dominándola completamente, entre el beso lamia suavemente sus labios causando un inesperado jadeo en la rubia, aprovechando el momento, Shikamaru succiono su lengua mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Al necesitar aire se separo a regañadientes de sus suaves labios, ahora un poco rojos e hinchados. Sonrió con un poco de arrogancia.

-Eres la mujer más problemática que conozco.-Su voz sonaba particularmente ronca. Trato de volver a besarla más esta, juguetona movió la cabeza, recibiendo el beso en la mejilla.- No Volverás a dejarme besarte hasta que te prometa que dejaré de fumar ¿Verdad?.- Bufo por lo bajo.

-Esta bien Ino, lo conseguiste, Te prometo que los cigarros de esa cajetilla serán los últimos que fume.- Murmuro por lo bajo antes de volver a apoderarse de su boca, aunque el tono burlador no paso desapercibido para Ino… prefirió no preguntar. Lo había prometido ¿No? Además ya había hecho un avance y algo... era algo.

Shikamaru sonrió victorioso antes de volverse a concentrar en el beso.

Le había prometido que no fumaría más cigarros que los de esa cajetilla.

Y el nunca rompía sus problemas.

Pero nunca había mencionado nada acerca de rellenarla ¿Oh si?

Aunque curiosamente, la nicotina del tabaco ya no se le hacía lo más adictivo del mundo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno... he aquí mi patético intento de historia e_e' En fin, se que no es lo mejor del mundo pero bueno, por algo se empieza ¿No?

La verdad solo lo hice por el mero placer de escribir sobre de mis parejas favoritas, así que si me queréis arrogar tomates mejor absténganse que Sasuke se podría enojar (? xD Mejor avientenme reviews que esos si que los aprecio.

Di no al cigarro que te da cáncer! -Anuncio animado tipo 'vive sin drogas' here- xD

Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben lo que dicen, si dejas un review por la noche soñaras con shikamaru susurrándote lo problemática que eres al oído ¿he? a que es tentador? :D

¡Gracias!


End file.
